Henrietta Schneider
Henrietta was born on July 4, 1843 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her father was a warlock and her mother died giving birth to her. She grew up as a friend to the Salvatore brothers, even coming to develop feelings for Damon before he left for the Civil War. When he came back earlier than expected, Henrietta was one of the only ones to accept his reasons for doing so. With the arrival of Katherine, Henrietta soon began to feel that something was wrong with the town. She would hear voices and strange things would happen around her; such as glasses breaking when she was upset. It was around this time that her father began to train her in witchcraft, in secrecy. Her and the Salvatore brothers remained close up until their deaths during the vampire raid. Her father also being killed by hunters shortly after in a cottage with ninety-nine other witches. Hearing of the Salvatore brothers' deaths supposedly being by vampires, Henrietta grew spiteful towards vampires and began her efforts in hunting them, using her magic to kill them. However, hearing of her father's death hindered her opinion of who the real monsters were; Vampires or humans. Eventually, she continued to hunt vampires. A couple years later, Henrietta came across her first demon and was badly injured. Growing desperate, she studied her spells and eventually came up with her own version of an immortality spell which would give her eternal youth and health in exchange for other souls. Her spell worked and she had to take lives in order for the spell to continue working. Ever since, she's been hunting vampires, demons, and other evil entities. Chapter One In Chapter One, Henri arrives with Josh in Mystic Falls. The two take up residence in Henrietta's old childhood home which is still standing, but receives refurbishment by Henrietta with a spell. The two end up hunting in town and killing off a few supernatural creatures, who later turn out to be the bodies of the recent deaths The Winchesters arrive to look into. Henrietta meets up with Crowley in The Mystic Grill and accepts a deal with him in exchange for another century of life. It's also revealed that Henri's original Immortality spell, was actually a deal she had made with another demon she'd summoned in eighteen sixty-six, a memory she repressed, in which she would continuing living as long as she provided souls in return. For every soul she supplies, she lives another year. Personality Henrietta is shown to be a rather laid back person, but exhibts displays of hatred towards vampires, holding a grudge against them for killing Stefan and Damon Salvatore back in 1864. Henrietta is reluctant to trust any supernatural being, even other witches and also shows to be cautious of humans, especialy supernatural hunters. Henrietta is also survival orientated, meaning she'll do anything if it means she lives through a situation or a determined ammount of time. This is first seen in Henrietta's flash back of when she first made a deal with a demon in 1866 so that she could extended her lifetime. Henrietta agrees to kill others to keep herself alive. However, She does show resistance when it comes to innocent people, preferring not to harm them. Powers and Weaknesses Henrietta was born a witch and therefore possess the power and supernatural abilities of one. She uses Dark, Sacrificial, and Expression magic; She was cut off from using Spiritual magic because she broke the laws of nature in making herself live longer. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Conjuration:' The act of create or uncreate something or someone from nothing. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. *'Telepathy:' The act of reading an individual's mind. (Henri's can only do this when she has physical contact with the individual.) *'Potion Brewing:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces (Talismans, a planet, an element etc). *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Astrology:' The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. **'Cartomancy:' The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Palmistry: '''The practice of divination based off the features indicated on human palms. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Rune Reading:' The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. **'Tassomancy:' The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. **'Sensory: The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch. Trademark Spells *'''Banishing Spell: This spell is able to cast out or banish people and other entities from any given place. However, it's not permanent. *'Daylight Walking Spell:' Henrietta has come up with her own spell to enable vampires to walk in sunlight without being harmed, without the use of Lapis Lazuli stones. Weaknesses *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Relationships Henrietta has very few lasting relationships. *'Josh Hudson' - Henri and Josh are friends/with benefits and partners in hunting the paranormal. *'Damon Salvatore' - Henri and Damon were friends in the 1800's. *'Stefan Salvatore' - Henri and Stefan were friends in the 1800's. *'Katherine Pierce' - Henri and Katherine were aquantances in the 1800's. *'Bobby Singer' - Henri and Bobby worked together briefly on a former hunt. *'John Winchester' - Henri and John worked together briefly on a former hunt. *'Crowley '- Henri and Crowley have made a deal in which Henri gains another century to her lifetime for helping him spy on the vampires of Mystic Falls. *''Unknown Demon'' - Henri and an unknown demon made a deal in 1866 in order for her to gain an extended lifetime. The deal made then is stil active. Name Henrietta is a feminine name of French origin that means "Ruler of the house". Schneider is a surname of German origin that means "To cut". Hinting that Henrietta may be a desendant of a German tailor. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Witches Category:Original Characters